The Fallen Fairy
by aedwards13
Summary: Vincent a young boy whos parents were killed in war and later taught by a supernatural creature and lives by this quote "We Ruin the countries we govern and the people in our care. We slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies. We'll keep killing till there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves." finds himself at Fairy Tail and a family he never got to have.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a Oc story that starts after the grand magic games. The main character morals and behavior revolves around this quote

"We Ruin the countries we govern and the people in our care.

We slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies.

We'll keep killing till there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves.

It will never be enough."

Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Fairy tale nor any quotes in this story unless I say other wise.

"Narrator"

" _Thoughts" of Vincent_

"It was several months after the grand magic games ended and the eclipse gate was closed that we join a young kid wondering the streets of Magnolia. He had a normal appearance to him with his white snowy hair, and he wore a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. He had only one off setting feature about him and that was his eyes that he keeps constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color.

As Vincent walked down the street he noticed that a girl with blue hair and a orange dress was struggling to walk with the amount of books she was carrying. _"Well I got nothing better to do might as well help."_ Vincent thought to him self.

Upon walking up Vincent took half of the books that the girl was carrying.

Sighing because she now could walk without feeling that the world was going to collapse on her the girl looked over towards the kid who helped her. "Thank you so much for helping."

Vincent looked over and observed the girl and notices a guild mark on her arm."Its fine I wasn't doing anything important or interesting anyways. You part of a Guild?"

Getting a little exited the girl replied and turned her body so Vincent could see her guild mark better. "Yes im part of Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore."

This peaked Vincent's curiosity as he looked at the Guilds mark a little closer he noticed it was white with a orange outline. It was in the shape of a fairy standing on one a arrow. "I see I didn't expect to meet another mage today."

Turning back around the girl looked down at the boy with wonder in her eyes. "So you are a mage to. What magic do you use."

Getting close to their destination Vincent pondered if he should tell her or not but after a mental battle he decided to tell her. " I use the lost magic that is Daten-shi no maho or the translation of it would be fallen angel magic it allows me to use magic that only or fallen angels can use. The only way to learn it tho is by a one of the two teaching you. Oh were are my manners I never got your name."

The girl looked over towards the boy as her head was coming up with a million questions but realized she might as well answer his first. "My name is Levy and I use soiled script magic." As soon as the last word left her mouth she couldn't contain herself any longer. "I got so many questions to ask you first what is your name, second witch angel did you learn from, third would you like to join Fairy tail." Pausing for a minute Levy finished off with. "I will leave all my other questions for later so I don't over whelm you."

Appreciating Levy's kindness on not battering him on questions he decided it was the least he could do to entertain her thoughts. "Well my name is Vincent, the angel I learned from name was Abaddon the angel of destrution, and for your last question sure I would love to join Fairy Tail.

With that the two returned the books to the libary and went off to the Guild to get Vincent registered.

Authors note: Welp thats the preveiw as it is way to short to be a chapter if you guys like it I will contionue on so please review and leave suggestion. Btw I am looking for orignial characters so if you want just post that character in your review and I might add him/her to the story. Oh and I am useing really mthyology fallen angels in this story so kuddos to the ones that know who Adaddon is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey so I'm still looking for some Oc characters and it would be preferable if you used a made up magic style that it has some explanation on how the magic works but it inst mandatory if you wanted to summit one in. I am going to time skip to the front of the guild hall. Enjoy. Oh one more thing im not doing the Fairy Tail split up crap. Ok now Enjoy.

I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters

Narrator 

" _Thoughts"_

The Fallen Fairy

Vincent and Levy walked for a while in till they finally made it to the Guild hall.

Levy walked up to the Guild Hall and turned around and motioned Vincent forward to the castle looking building. "Here we are! This is fairy tail!" Levy shouted happily.

Vincent taking a look at the outside of the building with its castle walls and pyramid shape keep, that Fairy Tail was some private military force or something. _"How did I get myself into this?"_ Vincent thought to himself.

The two walked into the Guild and to much of Vincent's surprise it looked more like a tavern than a place that trains military soldiers. People were drinking, fighting, betting. But others seemed to be going out on jobs and other important things.

" _So this is what a Guild looks like interesting."_

Levy took Vincent to the bar to meet a girl behind the counter severing the guild member's. She wore a pink dress and had long white hair, not only that but Vincent could of sworn he seen her in a magazine.

Levy spoke first seeing how Vincent was trying to piece together where he seen Mira before. "Hey Mira do you know were the Master is at?"

Mira turned to the book worm and smiled. "Yeah he went up to his office a few minutes ago, apparently there is a demon outbreak in the north." She then looked behind Levy and saw a small boy that could be no older than 12 with white hair and closed eyes. "Oh and who might you be?"

Vincent awaking from his deep thought and answered Mira. "My name is Vincent." He then looked around the guild and saw a pink haired teen get sent flying by someone that is taking his clothes off. "Are they always like this or did I just happen to walk in on a guild celebration."

Mira chuckled at this. "Yes they always act like this but you will get used to it eventually."

Now Levy spoke up. "Come on lets go get you registered with the Master you can fight them later."

Time skip. Outside Masters office.

 _Knock knock_

After a few seconds the 2 heard a voice from within telling them to come in.

Levy lead the way into the office and sat down in a chair and motioned for Vincent to do the same. After Vincent took his seat Levy turned back to the master. "Hey Master my friend here was looking to join a guild."

Chuckling a little Makarov turned to the boy and replied. "I see, so you want to join my guild do you?"

Poor Vincent he never thought someone so small could scare someone so bad. "Yes sir!"

Looking over the boy Makarov found something disturbing about the boys magic aura but thought nothing of it since he is young. "So what is you name and what magic do you use?" The master questioned.

Vincent was having the same mental debate on if he should lie about it to the master or not. He choose the latter as his best course of action. "I use a lost ancient magic, its original name is Daten-shi no maho but translated into your tongue it is fallen angel magic."

This surprised the master and sent him into deep thought, finally he said something. "So that's why you carry a dark aura around you." He paused again and sighed. "I would never expected a kid to be able use that magic nor did I ever think I would find someone who could wield it. But alas here I am looking at someone who is not even 13 and can wield that power. Well anyways you are welcome to join Fairy Tail but if you do you must understand this are number one rule is no killing however for you that rule will be altered so you cant kill innocents."

Vincent took this into consideration for a few minutes and finally came to a answer. "I understand and I will be happy to join your guild. Oh and I don't take pleasure in killing people if that's what your worried about."

At this Makarov smiled a little. "That's good to hear well time to meet the rest of the guild I suppose. Oh and do you mind if I tell them your magic or do you want to do it yourself?"

After a few seconds of quiet Vincent spoke. "You can do it if you want it would save me the trouble."

 _Downstairs_

Makarov stood on the bar counter and started to shout. "Please give me your attention. Good we welcome a new mage to the guild tonight." He went on to explain the new mage and his power and even went on to the history on how one could get it.

(Since everyone knows what everyone looks like I'm going to be lazy and not describe everyone. But if you don't know just type there name into google.)

After that everyone came up to greet him and after that was over Natsu wanted to fight the newcomer. "Hey Vincent I never fought someone with your magic before how bout it want to fight!"

Vincent looked over towards were the master was sitting and he nodded his head yes. "Very well Natsu I will take you up on your offer.

Natsu started the fight with Fire Dragon Iron Fist and swung at Vincent's rib cage right before the hit could land his target disappeared and then there was a blur and the next thing Natsu knew was that he is in a wall.

Vincent smiling decided to gloat to get into the spirit of things. "Your going to have to move faster than my grandma Natsu if you ever want to land a punch on me."

"Fire Dragon Roar." This singed Vincent's left arm a tiny bit. "Hey Vince what was it you said about me never being able to hit you."

Vincent's smile was gone as he got out his sword as Natsu charged him with another Fire Dragon Iron Fist. "Haudo #32 Okasen." as he said that a yellow orb appeared infront of his sword and when he unsheathed it, yellow energy shot out in a arc towards Natsu who just had enough time to jump out of the way.

Imeditaly after the spell crashed out side Vincent started preaping another spell _"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Haudo #33 Sokatsui"_

Blue flames erupt from Vincent's palm and shot towards Natsu and on impact it exploded. _"Hopefully that knocked him out these spells arnt easy to pull off."_

But sadly Natsu at the attack like it was a buffet of chicken wings. "Thanks for the meal my friend but now **I got a fire in my belly**! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame he got a giant fire ball in his hands and threw it at Vincent witch in turn used "Bakudo #81 Daku" And a rectangle wall appeared between Vincent and the Fire Ball.

Everyone starred in shock that a 11 year old was standing toe to toe with Natsu. "Come one Natsu you should be able to cream this kid!" Elf man yells from the side line. "Lets go Vincent cream that flame brain!" Gray yells next to Elf man.

Vincent realizing that he is ruining out of magical energy. "Sorry Natsu its time to end it here and now. _"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90 Kurohitsugi"_ As the words left Vincent's mouth he fought to stay awake as the black box formed over Natsu and enclosed him in it. After a minute it dissipated and left Natsu to fall on the floor covered head and toe with cuts most minor but some went in deeply.

They were both rushed out of the room as Wendy got started on healing Natsu's wounds while Vincent was just rushed to a bed so he can replenish his magic levels.

 _With Levy and Gajeel_

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy said as she sat down next to her partner.

Looking over Gajeel replied. "Where have you been all day."

Levy went over everything that happened that day to the Iron Dragon Slayer and then noted."Would you mind if Vincent joined us when we do jobs."

" _I don't want to get stuck babysitting a kid, but he did manage to beat Natsu with that weird magic of his."_ Gajeel thought to himself. "Yeah he can come along. But I'm not babysitting him."

Chapter end

Authors note welp that's it for tonight. Sorry if my battle scene is kinda bla I am still new to writing those. I should have at least 5 more chapters done by this time next week. Oh and yes I decided that Vincent knows how to use Kido from bleach. It ant his main power but he can use it. And if you want to send me spell request for his fallen angel magic then pls do so it will be much appreciated. Bye Bye now.


End file.
